the_td_gangs_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sokka and Suki
When they first met on Kyoshi island, Suki and her team ambushed Sokka and his friends thinking they were Fire Nation spies, but after Aang explained he was the Avatar by preforming his air-bending everyone was in awe and let them go. Pretty soon Sokka was interested in learning some of the warriors moves, so Suki began to teach Sokka some of their moves but he had to follow their customs which included dressing like them. While sparring they soon began to bond, but when Prince Zuko and his troops attacked the island he and the others had to retreat in order to save the village. Just before they parted Sokka apologized for his sexist ways and she gave him a farewell kiss on the cheek. When Sokka and the others journeyed to Ba Sing Se on foot after Appa had been kidnapped by Sand-Benders, the two reunited at Full Moon Bay where she and her warriors operated as sentries for the Ba Sing Se ferry. She decided to accompany Team Avatar on their journey across the Serpent's Pass, much to Sokka's worry. He was extremely overprotective of Suki during the trip and continued to be overbearingly cautious even after she confronted him about it. During the night, Sokka and Suki talked where he explained to her how he did not want to lose anyone he cared about after his tragic experience with Princess Yue. As they talked, the moon was visible behind them, implying the presence of Princess Yue, the first girl he ever fell in love with, and whose death he blamed himself for causing. Suki expressed how important Sokka was to her and the two almost kissed, but Sokka drew back reluctantly because of his painful memories of Yue. However, the next day when she bade him good-bye and apologized about the night before, he kissed her twice to confirm that he loves her before departing. A while later Sokka and Zuko traveled to a Fire Nation prison called "The Boiling Rock" in hopes Sokka's father was there, but soon found Suki there and decided to set her free. When Sokka came to her cell she could not recognize him due to his guard outfit and pushed him backward when he tried to kiss her. When Suki found out who he was, she was overwhelmed with happiness. She revealed that she never lost faith in Sokka's return, and the two shared a kiss. She assisted Sokka in freeing his father and escaping the prison. She impressed him with her agility in her capture of the prison warden, who they planned to use as a captive for the escape. Sokka was eventually able to free Suki and his father, and Suki joined the group after they reached the Western Air Temple. The 2 of them have been together ever since as they worked together to help Aang defeat the Fire Lord and end the Hundred Year War. In The Total Drama Gang meets Pocahontas the 2 of them reunited once more and Suki join the team at the end. Category:Couples Category:Relationships